


The Actress and the Cowboy

by lamusetragique (kitnkabootle)



Category: Gunsmoke, Gunsmoke RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkabootle/pseuds/lamusetragique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a RPF about James Arness and Amanda Blake and a scenario of what it might have been like if the two actors had a romantic experience or several...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actress and the Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is fictional account of the experiences of two actors. I don't know that this necessitates a warning because we should all be adults here reading this mature content and should be able to distinguish fact from fiction. I am not insinuating that James Arness and Amanda Blake were at one time a couple or ever even dabbled in relations of an intimate nature with one another. I am merely sharing the musings of an active imagination that happens to adore both actors and one who enjoys exploring the what-might-have-beens of years passed.

"Here you are Mr. Arness. I'm the last one to leave but you have to make sure to be the first one here Monday, or I'll get in trouble."

James Arness opened his large palm for the keys to be deposited into and clapped the crewman on the back. It was the usual long day of filming but his thoughts had been continuously somewhere else.

"Should I ask why you want the set to yourself on a Friday night?" the crewman said as he dug into the pocket of his trousers for his car keys.

"Studying!" James answered, albeit a bit too quickly, "Lines... and blocking. Monday's a big scene."

The crewman nodded, "Fight scene, huh?"

James nodded, "Yep... definitely. A fight scene with more than a few men, so it'll be tough to get the choreography just right."

"Okay... just remember, be here first thing Monday or I'll get it, you hear?" the crewman emphasized his point by jingling his car keys.

"Yes I will. I owe you one," James smiled and the crewman headed towards the door.

James followed him to lock up, glad to soon be free of the last obstacle on what had proved to be the longest day in motion picture history. Once the man had passed out into the studio lot, he had just about slammed the door when he heard the crewman say, "Mr. Arness?"

James tried not to let his impatience manifest in the form of a twitching muscle in his jaw.

"Yes?"

"Miss Blake's car is still out here."

James could feel his face getting hot, knowing full well that it likely showed and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'll uhhh.. if I see her in here, I'll help her out." James stuttered and ran a hand through his curly hair.

The crewman smiled slowly and James was surprised to see the older man wink, "I'm sure you will."

Grumbling incoherently, James turned and shut the door with a resounding thud, turning the lock as quickly as he could.

The studio was completely quiet as James made his way down the long corridors leading to the sound stage. When he got there he found the ghost light on and another dim stage lamp that he had requested be left on for his 'rehearsal'.

His shoes dusted the floor as he walked through the cords and through several indoor sets until he reached the inside of the Long Branch Saloon. It was interesting to see the set without any actors or crewmembers milling about and he was amazed at how serene it was.

His palms were sweaty and he rubbed them on the sides of his trousers. He cleared his throat a little and waited in the silence of the set but there was no response. Finally he called out, "Kitt-- Amanda?"

There was a small movement that caught his eye at the top of the staircase and James turned to see Amanda Blake standing just outside of the door of her fictional character's bedroom.

"Kitty, huh? Were you expecting someone else?" Amanda smiled slyly, and walked towards the railing of the upper floor, leaning forward to regard James with those all too familiar blue-green eyes. James could see she was wearing a silk dressing gown tied loosely just above the curves of her hips. The neckline bared her pale neck and décolleté and his tongue wet his lip as he spotted the hint of her signature freckles that she so despised. He couldn't get enough of them.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Joe wouldn't leave," James grumbled, though Joe was really the last thing on his mind as he watched Amanda walk the length of the balcony, trailing her feminine hand along the banister as she approached the top of the stairs.

"I'm sure you're worth the wait," Amanda smiled and her white teeth glinted behind the red lipstick that she wore. He wasn't sure if it remained from the day's shooting or if she'd applied a fresh coat for him. He liked to think the latter.

"You sure we're not going to get.... y'know..." James mumbled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he felt the prickle of a blush creeping back to his cheeks. Amanda never failed to elicit that softer side of him.

Amanda's smile grew wider momentarily and she swallowed it, only a hint of a smirk remaining as she made her way down the Long Branch set stairs.

"Are you worried, James?"

She always called him James. Most people preferred his nickname, Jim, but Amanda always called him by his full name. It thrilled him.

James's eyes travelled down the length of Amanda's figure to her shoes, intrigued to see that she was wearing slinky black satin kitten heels with matching marabou feathers at the toe. It certainly challenged his imagination to discover what lay beneath the dressing gown.

"No! No... I mean not if you aren't" he reasoned, his heart racing as Amanda cleared the bottom step and walked up to stand in front of him. She was a tall woman in reality, but much of the _Gunsmoke_ audience had only seen her on the television next to him where she looked much shorter, dwarfed by his unusually tall physique.

Amanda placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not," she intoned, tilting her head to the side as she regarded him rather obviously beneath the canopy of her long, dark eyelashes.

"James?" she asked piercing what had grown in to a pregnant silence.

"Yeah?" he answered, wiping his palms once more on his hips.

"Are you going to kiss me or are we going to sit here being worried about the what-ifs?"

The tips of James' ears turned bright red. _Damnit._

He reached forward placing his large hands on her tiny hips and drew her closer to him. She dropped her hands and slid them around his middle as he pulled her close and leaned down to place his lips flush against hers. He felt her tongue through her parted lips and opened his mouth to allow his to join with hers.

He loved the way it felt, kissing Amanda. He had always expected her to taste like cigarettes because he'd seen her smoke them so often, but she never did. She tasted like a lady ought to taste, he decided.

Her fingernails trailed up his back to his neck and back down again as their mouths moved together in syncopation. He let himself stroke beneath the curve of her hip and across her backside, his fingers gliding effortlessly over her silken dressing gown.

She made a pleasant noise against his lips and he knew she was enjoying his ministrations. Daringly he closed his hand and squeezed the supple flesh on her backside, the tips of his fingers resting just above the area where the backs of her thighs met her bottom. What had been a pleasant little 'mrr' became a moan and Amanda pulled back from their kiss to stare into his eyes.

She was breathing a little more heavily than before and James felt drunk at the sight of her red lips parted and her blue eyes cloudy with want. Her hair was still up in the hairpins she had worn for shooting, but the red curls had stirred from their fixed position. Amanda had always been gorgeous and intoxicating but looking at her here and now, he couldn't imagine ever having seen a woman look so breathtaking.

They had only ever kissed and flirted before but he knew that her plans for the evening were much different. Of course they'd discussed it. To make an impromptu date with their high profiles being on a hit television program was distinctly impossible.

Still, knowing what was to come this particular evening did not even compare to experiencing it.

His body had responded to her before they'd even shared the kiss, but now it almost felt painful. Had he been the type of man to give in to his desires openly, he would have pulled her to the floor and made quick work of her clothing.

But James had made a promise to himself once this whole thing began; Amanda Blake called the shots.

It seemed that there was some mercy however when Amanda pulled out one of the set chairs next to a table and sat him down in it. He watched then as she stood between him and the chair and sat herself upon the table before it, crossing her legs which were finally revealed as the gown parted on either side of her thighs.

She was wearing silk stockings - _of course_ \- with garters that tugged at the sides of the thin material, keeping the stockings in place and leading up the tops of her thighs in to the hidden reaches of her gown.

He groaned audibly and dropped his head, trying not to stare at her gorgeous legs because it made him harder and the tightness was almost unbearable beneath the front of his trousers.

Amanda laughed. It was that low, throaty laugh that had become synonymous with her. It was pleasant, sexy and he could barely look up at her in an effort to control his raging libido.

"I thought you might like this," she smiled and drew her fingernail up the side of his neck, along his jawbone to his chin where she lifted his head to look up at her. He smiled back, still not understanding why he was chosen to be the luckiest man in the world at this moment.

Amanda's fingers worked at the tie on her gown to loosen it and she rolled her shoulders forward to allow the gown to slip off and pool around her seat baring the latest feast for his eyes.

"Jesus," James cursed, his mouth practically falling open at the vision that was Miss Amanda Blake. She was dressed in a sheer short gown that did little to hide the pale and freckled skin that cascaded across the length of her body, flawlessly; Nor, for that matter, did it managed to hide the rosy peaks of her nipples beneath the rushed lace bodice.

Amanda's smile broadened. It almost seemed as though she _enjoyed_ what she did to him.

"Touch me James," she enticed, obviously tired of waiting herself for him to finish drinking in the sight of her. He could sense she needed it as much as he did.

James slid his hand up the side of leg, toying only briefly with one of her bowed garter clasps before grazing his fingertips towards her inner thighs. She leaned backwards upon the table and spread her legs, regarding him now through heavy-lidded eyes.

His fingertips contacted the apex of her thighs and he could feel that she was not wearing panties. He looked down and was pleased to see the small patch of red through the sheer gown, as beautiful as he'd imagined it to be.

James looked up in to Amanda's eyes as he slowly stroked the length of her sex, hardly able to bear the pain of his own body's reaction.

Amanda's head rolled to the side and she closed her eyes, her brow crinkling and her lips parting to expel a provocative sigh.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Amanda, I can't wait any..." he began but Amanda tightened her thighs on his hand.

"Me neither, Cowboy." she whispered, employing her character's nickname for his character.

She reached forward and began to fumble with his belt buckle, but he took over quickly and freed the offending garment, unbuttoning the front of his trousers as fast as he could physically manage.

Amanda's hands were upon him then, one holding back the fabric of his pants while the other snaked inside to free his manhood the rest of the way.

When she touched him, it took everything he had not to end the party pre-emptively.

She began to trail his fingers over his skin and he was embarrassed to stop her, "Amanda... I... with you doing that I won't be able to las-"

But she obviously got his meaning because within seconds she had straddled his hips and was guiding him firmly to her entrance.

Her hips rolled forward slowly as she positioned him against her slick sex and his eyes rolled backwards as she lowered herself down upon him, her femininity squeezing the length of him in a slow, undulating movement.

She groaned through clenched teeth as she settled in his lap, her body tight around his rigidity and electrifying every nerve in his body.

Amanda's mouth found his and she kissed him passionately, swallowing his own sounds of desire as she began to move above him.

He was slain by her actions, her hips rising and falling in his lap, pushing and pulling his hardness with a growing intensity that made him weak.

She nibbled his lip and he pulled away from her mouth, sinking his teeth in to the hollow where her neck and shoulder met, branding her unintentionally by an urge to keep from shouting.

Amanda responded with a stimulatingly breathy groan and quickened the rolling of her hips.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He abandoned himself to the pleasure of her sinfully slick sex as it tightened around him and came hard and fast inside of her, crying out from the sensation.

Merely a moment later, Amanda's cry coupled with his and he could feel himself easing deeper in to her as she relaxed breathlessly in his lap.

Individual curls of her fascinating red hair had slipped further from their bindings and flattered her flushed complexion as they drooped rebelliously at either side of her face.

They stared at one another, exhausted and sated and James felt his chest tighten just long enough to recognize it as a feeling of sadness that what they had intimately would not last forever.

But it wasn't forever.

It was 1962 and he was James Arness, a successful actor starring in an even more successful television program opposite the incomparable Amanda Blake.  They were young, available and they had each other and for the time being, that suited James just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> For tayryn.tumblr.com and mrdillonsgirl.tumblr.com who both requested something similar to one another and of course gloriously because she's my fiancee and happens to love this shit as much as I do.


End file.
